The purpose of this study is to analyze pre-existing data on psychosocial background characteristics of a population of 330 severely burned children and to assess the feasibility for a longitudinal, prospective study of the adjustment of severly burned children and their families. Specifically, this study will develop a profile of the burned child and his/her family in terms of age, sex, socioeconomic status, family stability, family stress and the child's pre-burn characteristics. These background variables will in turn be related to the child's role in the burn accident and the severity of the burn injury. A pilot follow-up of 50 of the subjects will be carried out in order to assess the feasibility of a long-term follow-up study. In addition to the analysis of existing data, this project will develop a research design and data collection package for a 3-year prospective study, which will include specific hypotheses relating background characteristics and the severity of the burn to long-term adjustment and a control population of unburned children.